The present invention relates to support, storage, and display systems, and more particularly, to an enhanced support, storage, and display system for recreational boards.
Snowboards, surfboards, skateboards, as well as other types of recreational boards (boards), are often considered awkward shapes for display. The most prolific method of displaying recreational boards includes prominently displaying a single board while xe2x80x9cstackingxe2x80x9d the remaining boards. The boards are stacked much like a deck of cards, requiring the customer to xe2x80x9cshufflexe2x80x9d through the boards in order to visually inspect each board. Most often the case in retail locations, boards are stacked vertically, with a lower end resting on a flat surface to conserve floor space. Conserving floor space allows for increased inventory of boards. The boards may also be tiered, with their lower end resting on a pedestal or other shelf apparatus, effectively raising the vertical position of the display. For certain boards, raising the vertical position of the boards allows for easier access to the boards, increasing the ability of the customer to easily shuffle through the boards.
Stacking the boards operates much like other stacked goods. When the customer knows the specific board they wish purchase, unless the desired board happens to be at the top of the stack, the customer is required to shuffle through boards to locate the desired board. Similarly, a customer may already know the design of the board they wish to purchase through visual inspection, but the chances are substantial that the customer will still be forced to shuffle through the boards to locate the board desired. It may be that the retail location has the desired board in their inventory but the customer was not able to locate the board since it happened to be at the bottom of the stack, costing the retail location the potential sale. Additionally, stacking the boards may scuff or damage the surface of the boards as they are shuffled, reducing the marketability of the board and preventing the retail location from obtaining a full price for the board. Furthermore, by stacking the boards it is very difficult to visually notice if a board is missing from the retail location, potentially costing the retail location in sales for the lost boards.
The present invention is directed to an enhanced system for displaying recreational boards such that design aspects of the boards of the display are simultaneously visible. The enhanced system arranges the boards in either a substantially vertical or horizontal position such that at least a portion of the visual design of each board may be visually ascertained by a user prior to physically handling the board. The enhanced system prevents the need to shuffle through the recreational boards in order to locate a specific recreational board and allows for a faster assessment of the inventory available. In addition, the enhanced system assists in preventing damage to the surface of the recreational boards by separating each board by a distance. Furthermore, when a recreational board is removed from the enhanced system it is readily noticeable that a board has been removed by visual inspection.
The apparatus includes an elongated support member that extends perpendicular to the length of the boards. At least one mounting member is attached to the first elongated support member so that the first elongated support member is mountable to a substantially vertical surface. The mounting member may include brackets or other functional components for mounting the apparatus to various types of walls such as flat wall, slot (slat) wall, or grid wall. One end of at least one securing member is attached at an angle to the elongated support member. The second end of the securing member has a hooked portion that holds a left or right edge of a recreational board. Additional securing members are positioned a distance apart along the elongated support member so that the angles of and distances between the securing members are such that at least a portion of design features of each of the recreational boards are simultaneously visible.